The Lady in Black
by Elexis
Summary: R for language, violence in upcoming chapters. rating might go up. this mainly centers around impmon/beelzemon... lets just say the tamers are in for a battle more intense than the d-reaper.


I DON'T OWN DIGIMON! ……….I just own my fan character, who shows up later……  
  
This is mainly focused on Impmon/Beelzemon. It's not in his POV, but the events that occur around him. This will be the first chapter of a nice, long story, however, I'll be in Australia on a trip for a few weeks, so there wont be any updates until then…but until the next chapter, ENJOY THIS ONE! R&R!  
  
  
  
In The Beginning….  
  
  
  
  
  
Beelzemon hated these days. Why did he even bother coming back?  
  
"You gonna look alllllll pwetty after we're done!' Yelled Ai, tying pink ribbons in his spiked hair.  
  
"Yeah!" Said Moko, dressing him in a super man cape. Beelzemon was oblivious, however. He sat on the orange couch flicking through the TV channels non-stop with a deadpan look on his face. It had been months since the D-Reaper incident, not that he cared. He had nothing to do with saving the earth. All he got was guilt from doing something for himself. All he wanted was respect. But no, instead those tamers convinced him that if he had no friends he was lost. It just seemed so out of character for him to be like that. A love starved twit. He wasn't himself.  
  
Suddenly, he saw a pair of scissors about to cut threw his prized hair.  
  
"You have split ends!!" Ai announced, inches away from lopping his hair off with a pair of razor sharp scissors.  
  
Beelzemon's eyes bugged out. "OK! I think you've made me look hideous enough! How about you go to bed?" Said Beelzemon, moving aside to avoid being cut. He actually meant: "Get the hell away from me."  
  
"But it's only 7:00!" Said Moko.  
  
"Yes, well…..early to bed, early to rise, ya know!" Retorted Beelzemon, gently pushing then toward their room with his clawed hands, also grasping the scissors from Ai.  
  
"WE DON'T WANNA!" Whined Moko, and both began to cry.  
  
Oh, come on. He thought.  
  
"Um….We'll play more tomorrow." He said, secretly crossing his fingers.  
  
"YAAAY!" They shouted, and finally headed off to bed.  
  
Beelzemon sigh and plopped back down on the couch, pulling the ribbons out of his hair and tearing the cape off his back. He laid back comfortably and rested his hands behind his head and stretched his legs out. He turned the T.V. off.  
  
This isn't me. I wasn't meant to be a pet. Sometimes, I just want to get the hell out of here, but I have no idea how. Back to the digital world, that is. Not this place.  
  
He pondered this for several minutes. He remembered his fight with Gallantmon, and how he killed Leomon, upsetting Jeri. He didn't want to regret it. Why did he walk away? He could've killed them all then and there. If that happened, not even the D-Reaper situation might have happened. He also recalled him yelling about how it feels good to fight for someone. Bullshit. It was then he realized that he hadn't kept his promise to the one who gave him power. And he criticized humans for not keeping THEIR promises. He walked away instead of keeping his promise. He had become what he despised.  
  
Bastards.  
  
He must have been out of his mind, letting those tamers get to him like that. He shouldn't have given in like that.  
  
The sun was setting outside, and he knew Ai and Moko's parents would home any second now. And it was just as he had predicted, their father arrived.  
  
"Say," He said calmly. "Where's Ai and Moko?"  
  
"Put 'em ta bed. They were tired." Beelzemon replied.  
  
"Oh. Ok, then." And he continued about his business, which was mainly getting himself ready for bed. Beelzemon remained on the couch, still reflecting, thinking.  
  
Two hours past. It was 9:00.  
  
The night sky was full of stars and a full moon. For some reason Beelzemon felt he could appreciate them more without anyone to share it with. He walked outside and stood starring at the stars. All was quiet, peaceful.  
  
He saw a dark purple aura emitting from somewhere around the park. It seemed to come from the ground in a tall pillar like structure. After a few moments it disappeared, supposedly leaving nothing behind.  
  
Was that a data stream? No….couldn't be. He thought. He was curious. He really wanted to find out what it was. Being as he was, if he wanted to do something, he'd do it. And this was no exception to that. He ran to where he saw the aura. As he approached, he saw a silhouette of a female standing in the park. He went closer. Curiosity overwhelmed him. He stopped abruptly when he saw six familiar figures.  
  
Of course, Takoto, Guilmon, Rika, Renamon, Henry, and Terriermon. He wasn't surprised.  
  
What DID surprise him, however was the fact Ai and Moko weren't asleep and had followed him, digivice and cards in their hands.  
  
FUCK! He thought. Why do have I have to be hooked up with humans?! GOD! I'd kill for some damn privacy! Just ONCE I'd like to do something without any interference's!  
  
"BEELZEMON! Where are you going?! We're gonna follow you 'cause your our partner!" Ai yelled.  
  
"SHHHH!" Beelzemon replied. "You'll…….."  
  
"HEY, BEELZEMON!" Squealed Guilmon.  
  
Dammit! He thought. Takoto and everyone waved and smiled at him, to his displeasure. They walked over to him.  
  
"I suppose you saw the aura too?" Said Renamon.  
  
Beelzemon rolled his eyes. "Yes." Beelzemon did a double take. The figure appeared closer than before. Everyone readied themselves for a fight.  
  
"Oh no!" Yelled Moko.  
  
"It's ok!" Said Ai.  
  
Ai took the digivice and slipped a card threw it.  
  
"DIGI-MODIFY!" She yelled. "ROCK ARMOR ACTIVATE!"  
  
Beelzemon turned to stone and he fell to the ground.  
  
"Uh OH!" Moko yelled. "Gimme dat!" He snatched the digivice from his sister's hand.  
  
"DIGI-MODIFY! WINGS ACTIVATE!"  
  
Beelzemon had no control now. The wings took him in the air, but slammed him down harshly on the ground, breaking the rock armor, and forcing him back into Impmon.  
  
Rika ran at the two siblings. "Stop! It's ok!" She tried to knock the digivice from them, but it past threw another card, the spike armor card. Now unfortunately, Impmon had his hands covering his wounds on his arms, but when the spikes kicked in, it pierced the wounds. He screamed in agony as blood stained the grass and himself. The spikes eventually disappeared, and everyone but the mysterious figure ran up to him.  
  
"Stay AWAY FROM ME!" He yelled.  
  
"Impmon, I'm sowwy!" Ai Said.  
  
"GO AWAY!" He yelled. The two kids ran away in tears, leaving the digivice behind. Impmon didn't care, though, THEY caused his pain, so they had it coming.  
  
As usual, Rika tried to scoop him up in her arms for comfort.  
  
"Get your damn hands offa me, ya human!" He yelled, squirming his way away from her.  
  
"Impmon…..please. Don't hold a grudge against us. We didn't do anything." Said Henry.  
  
"Too damn bad! I gave you guys a second chance!"  
  
"US?!" Takoto yelled.  
  
"Forget it! I dunno why I even bothered letting you people think I need friends! Now leave me alone! I'll be just fine." With that said, he reached his digivice and squeezed it with all he could, eventually breaking it into dust. "No more tamers to control me like a dog, no more babysittin', no more being forced to fight."  
  
"Impmon," Said Henry. "They're just little kids!"  
  
"You don't know ANYTHING, do you?" Impmon replied. The tamers looked down at him. "This was their second chance and they blew it. I've had enough of this 'digimon and humans are made for each other' shit. I'm different than the rest of you morons. I have better things for me! I have a better destiny in store for me than to sit around and protect some human that can't even leave me alone! NOW GO AWAY! SCRAM!"  
  
"Impmon…please!" Said Renamon.  
  
"I SAID GO! I don't give a damn about you people anymore. You guys are pathetic."  
  
Renamon bowed her head slightly. "Whatever." She walked away with Rika.  
  
"We're NOT pathetic!" Yelled Takoto.  
  
"Oh look who's pissed again because I decided not to follow you people into your trap."  
  
Takoto was so angry that he and Guilmon just walked away from him, followed by Henry and Terriermon. Impmon lay huffing and puffing on the ground, trying to ease the pain of his wounds. And now, what about that strange person he had come for? He looked around. Nothing. She was gone. Had the confrontation scared her away?  
  
Damn. And that's all I came out here for. Not to see those punks. Not to be injured by a coupla kids. Dammit.  
  
He sighed and gazed at the stars, still shining bright over head. The moon lighting up the sky like an enormous spotlight. It had to be at least 11:00 by now, and he was exhausted. He fell asleep that night gazing at the stars in the park while his wounds healed over.  
  
  
  
As Takoto woke up and headed downstairs the next morning, he found his parents huddled around the TV watching the news with a careful eye.  
  
The reporter announced:  
  
"Last night police found 20 people dead near the center of the city, with no apparent cause of death. There does appear to be some blood present, but police have no leads as to what, or who, could have caused such a catastrophe."  
  
"Dear God………" Said Takoto, shocked.  
  
"Can we play, Takotomon?" Asked Guilmon, playfully.  
  
"Umm…you DID just hear that news report, right?"  
  
"Nope!"  
  
Takoto sighed. "I'll explain it to you……."  
  
  
  
Impmon woke late that day. He slowly raised his eyes, which happened to be in the direction of the bright sun, so he turned around. Then he recalled what had happened in the past night.  
  
So much in one night. He thought. I'm still glad I went on my own again. I just want to digivolve again. That way, I can at least threaten without sounding like a lunatic.  
  
He took note of the strange clouds forming in the distance, seemingly heading his way. They were an eerie combination of black and purple. They had a certain look that could strike fear in the hearts of the weak of mind and heart. Something odd was DEFINITELY on its way, but what?  
  
That's odd. Clouds don't appear like that unless something bad is going to happen. I wonder what's gonna happen? Dear God, I want to digivolve again.  
  
His thoughts wondered for hours about this, that, and the other thing. He walked down the streets peacefully until he spotted Renamon and Rika walking his way.  
  
DAMMIT! Those two again! Of all of them….  
  
"Hey, look! Its Impmon!" Rika said, running over to him. "Are your wounds better?"  
  
"Oh no you don't, keep your stinkin' hands off me, human! And that goes for you, too, fox face!"  
  
"Calm down, Impmon!" Said Renamon.  
  
"No! Leave me alone!"  
  
"You wouldn't happen to know any about these clouds, would you?" Asked Renamon, trying to be gentle.  
  
"I SAID STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Impmon raised his small, gloved hands. "BADA BOOM!" He yelled, letting four little flame balls loose toward Rika and her digimon. They simply got out of the way, with no harm done, except a small burn on Renamon's nose, which left a black mark. Nothing serious, though.  
  
"Why are you doing this, Impmon?!" Asked Rika, hardly phased by the small flames.  
  
"I already told you. I'm sick of humans and their digi dogs. Your being used Renamon!"  
  
"She's my friend!" Retorted Rika.  
  
"Shut up the both of ya!" Impmon yelled.  
  
"Let's just go, Rika." Said Renamon.  
  
"Fine by me." Said Rika, calmly.  
  
Impmon also went on his way. He didn't care. But he was hungry.  
  
1 I'd kill for a cheeseburger.  
  
He walked about the streets aimlessly, wondering where he could find something to satisfy his hunger. He looked up at a large clock on a nearby building. 3:30 PM. No wonder. Time seemed to be flying by for some reason. He saw an ice cream truck straight ahead. He ran as quickly as he could to it. A line of kids screaming were standing in the way.  
  
"BADA BOOM!" He yelled, letting loose more flames. The kids ran screaming, as did the ice cream vender. He had it all to himself, now. He dived into the truck and ate to his hearts desire. Cherry. Chocolate. Triple chocolate, everything and every flavor on every cone.  
  
Having satisfied his hunger with ice cream, which left him with a slight brain freeze for moment, he continued his aimless walk until he found his way back to the park, near the pond. It was near dusk, though the sun could hardly give off its light threw the mysterious clouds. It was about 6:30, Impmon estimated.  
  
He decided to spend the rest of the day relaxing, and soon he fell asleep by a tree near the pond. He dreamed of being free. Not having to worry about humans and their pathetic relationship with digimon. Just free. And carrying out the promise he left behind, the destruction of the tamers. He longed for it. The dream was so real, so powerful in his mind. Damned humans. This dream, though, despite its darker side, was so close to him that digivolved. Obviously, this woke him up. A smile broke onto his face. Now he could truly be free. Free to cause the havoc he yearned for so long.  
  
He glanced at the position of the moon.  
  
Midnight.  
  
Perfect time to do some decent damage. But as he was about to leave, something in the pond caught his eye. It was that same figure he saw earlier. The female figure. She was standing in the center of the pond, which was shallow, the water going about waste deep on her. She seemed tall. The moon did not give off enough light to make any features clear, but he could tell she was muscular. This was his chance to figure out who the hell she was, so he began to approach her. When he was about 30 feet away, he felt a change go through him. He de-digivolved into Impmon.  
  
2 What the fuck?  
  
He still came closer, silently. About 10 feet away from her, her became his in-training form. Having no limbs to swim, he began to sink and struggle to stay above the water. He made loud splashes in the cool water.  
  
"DAMMIT!" He yelled, and he saw the figure turn around. She picked him up in a clawed hand, similar to those of Beelzemon's.  
  
She examined the purple puffball with careful eyes. Her eyes were deep green with black, slitted pupils matching two thin eyebrows. She had tanned skin and wore all black. Two scars on her face. One on her right cheek and one that ran vertically above one eye and about an inch under it. She had short, spiky black hair. She wore a long, black, cloth trench coat (some people might call it a duster), a shirt that revealed most of her muscular mid-section, black pants, and black boots that, in a sense, resembled Beelzemon's. A gold earring hung from her right ear.  
  
"Hmm. A digimon." She said, in her deep, womanly voice.  
  
"No kiddin'. And who the hell would you be?" Said the frustrated digimon. "And why did I de-digivolve when I approached you?"  
  
"You de-digivolved because of my power. I am strong enough that my aura alone, when not held back, can have that effect on digimon." She tossed him about 20 feet away, and he returned to being Impmon, walking further away, he was back to Beelzemon. He stayed there.  
  
"HEY! I'm not done with you, yet!" He yelled. "Would ya mind holding back a little so I can find who you are?!"  
  
"Hmm. I suppose it wouldn't hurt. Besides, I saw you in the park before, am I right?"  
  
"If your talkin' about when I got trashed by my tamers, your talkin' to the right guy."  
  
"Alright." She walked out of the water near him  
  
"I suppose it was my colorful entrance that made you curious."  
  
"You can say that. What where you doin' in the water?"  
  
"Full of questions, aren't we? Well, I'll settle your curiosity. I was just in there when I appeared, is all. No big deal."  
  
"Hmmm…"  
  
"As for who I am, well….thats a long story."  
  
"I figured. You're not a digimon, but you don't look human, either."  
  
"I am a Cabol, an ancient race that was dominant in the world over a million years ago."  
  
That caught Beelzemon's attention.  
  
"And…?"  
  
"AND I'm the only surviving member. My race is older than the humans, but once the humans appeared, they became jealous of us. We are exactly 30 times stronger, faster, and intelligent than any human that's ever lived. We can also use magic. However, with the time that past, I am 50 times stronger. Anyway, the humans, jealous as they were, spent over a thousand years trying to find a way to wipe us out of existence. And they found a way. They summoned demonic power from their own selves. Their jealousy lead to mass genocide, even of their own kind. I survived because I was strong enough to withstand such a blow. One other was as able I, but she fell after being poisoned in her slumber to heal. I was put into hibernation until now, when my power built up enough to break it. The humans had no idea of the consequences of their actions, especially when they put me into hibernation. They sleep only feed my power, and I can crush planets with my fist. Now the humans pay for their sorry deed."  
  
"Holy shit. I never would have guessed that. So why don't you just crush the planet, as you said you could do?"  
  
She snickered. "They have to suffer. My kind did, and so will theirs. This is not about revenge, it is about taking what is mine. This planet was ours before they came along. I'm taking it back."  
  
"What about the digimon?"  
  
"Digimon need not worry about a thing. I wont hurt them if they don't hurt me. I realize that digimon are human pets now, so many of them will end up sorry."  
  
"I like the way that sounds." 


End file.
